Fun in Namimori
by LoverOfTheDark14
Summary: Byakuran is after Mukuro, who doesn't seem happy about this...at all. Reborn is an adult again and Tsuna has detention with Hibari! Where will all this lead? Rating may go up. 10069, 1827, and possibly more. Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but plot!

* * *

It was a dull, cloudy, dreary, pouring-cats-and-dogs type of Tuesday. Mukuro was walking down Namimori's street, planning to scare the crap out of Tsunayoshi. He also thought of making one tiny little side trip. The more he thought about it the better of an idea it seemed.

Mean while Hibari Kyoya sneezed before his scowl deepened. Poor Tsuna shivered and sneezed.

Our not so friendly pineapple made his way to the disciplinary committee office of the infamous Namimori Middle School. He hummed quite happily, but had he known a man…stranger than himself, was following him, he may not have been so happy…

Now who is stranger than Mukuro Rokudo? Well none other than Byakuran. He followed behind _his_ Mukuro quietly and quickly. He didn't know when he began to refer to Mukuro as his, but when he finally noticed this he wasn't all that shocked.

He would be one of the first to admit that Mukuro was beautiful and smexy. Byakuran loved the heterochromatic eyes and the mischievous smirk always plastered to Mukuro's pale face. He would do almost anything to change that expression to a genuine smile or a blush. To see that adorn his love's face would almost allow him to die happily.

Mukuro knocked on the door and waited for a certain phrase to be said. He then heard Hibari say "Come in" in response.

"Well looky here. Someone's not happy~," Mukuro sang.

"Mukuro," Hibari growled out while said person smirked happily and irritatingly.

"Yes, my love?"The audible snap of Hibari's control rang throughout the room.

"I am going to fucking bite you to _death_." Hibari whipped out hid tonfas, preparing to smash in the taunting, indigo haired illusionist.

"Oya, oya, Kyoya. No need to try and die. Damn," Mukuro started with a shit- eating grin before continuing, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it." As he continued his face turned serious though there was mirth barely concealed in his eyes. After he finish his little rhyme time Hibari gave him a look that obviously said "you son of a bitch, I will kill you."

Mean while Byakuran was trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. Mukuro Rokudo, the sarcastic illusionist, would be his!

Hibari charged at Mukuro as the illusionist ran out the door. Neither of them noticed Byakuran as they ran by him. Mukuro had decided to have some fun with poor little Vongola and maybe get Hibari to damage his precious school.

Byakuran followed from farther behind. He didn't feel like beating the crap out Hibari, yet. How dare he be called Mukuro's love, whether joking or not! Luckily he knew it wasn't meant and there would be no need to dispose of a body tonight.

Mukuro ran down the halls listening for three distinct voices. His eyes flitted from room to room before landing on a door to his right. He hurried to the door with Hibari right on his tail and Byakuran following. He rushed into the classroom, diving behind the little Vongola.

"What do yo-," the teacher started before beginning interrupted. The teacher was interrupted by Gokudera yelling, Yamamoto trying to calm said person down, and a certain perfect.

"Mukuro…" Hibari growled, emitting a dangerous aura.

"Yes, Kyoya? Oh, by the way…I can make a rhyme anytime," Mukuro sang popping his head out from behind Tsuna. He was clearly enjoying the situation he had caused.

"Hiiieeee!" screamed one frightened Tsuna.

"You sound like a girl. Are you a girl, Tsu-na-yo-shi?" the indigo-haired adolescent said.

"I am NOT!"

"Herbivore," Hibari sighed, annoyed.

"L-let's not f-fight, p-please?" stuttered Tsuna.

"Muku-chan" Byakuran yelled as he glomped Mukuro to the ground, looking triumphant.

"What? How did he get here?" Tsuna said incredulously.

Mukuro pulled himself up with Byakuran's arms still around his waist. "Will you let me go," he ask, more like demanded, impatiently.

"Nooooooope~" Byakuran sang in return.

"Here without a visitor's pass...I'll bite you to death, both of you!

One illusionist replied with his traditional, "Oya, oya, Kyoya~"

Byakuran answered, "I'm not leaving without my Muku-chan, Kyo-kun," which was accompanied by a pout.

Some whom knew these eccentric people and many other had a "what the fuck" look on their faces. Hibari wasn't listening. Tsuna facefaulted along with the "what the fuck" expression. And Mukuro, simply frowned while plotting Byakuran's demise.

* * *

A/N: Okay so there needs to be more happy 10069 fics! So…I wrote one with my amateur skills. ^_^

I will update I soon as I can. The second chapter is almost finished being written, I just have to finish typing. This will take awhile for I am slow and dislike typing~

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I know they can be annoying.

Hope you liked it! \(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuran and Mukuro, the later in the former's arms, landed on the ground gracefully. What happened after that was not.

Mukuro struggled to get out of the tight grip Byakuran had on him. Then, because of the struggling he promptly fell on the ground. This somehow caused Byakuran to also end up on the ground, straddling Mukuro.

"That wasn't nice, Muku-chan~" Byakuran whispered huskily in said person's ear.

"What did you call me, Marshmallow Boy?" Mukuro grounded out dangerously, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Muku-chan!" Luckily no one was outside the school to hear the imbecile yelling this retarded crap.

"You are a very arrogant child, Marshmallow Boy." Mukuro, now dubbed Muku-chan, said sweetly. His face showed a sweet smile instead of scowl it held previously.

"That's not nice, Muku-chan!" he gulped inwardly and started to fear for his life as he saw the illusionist exclude large amounts of killing intent.

It was at that moment when the two quarreling teenagers heard a voice. "You very well should fear for your life, Byakuran." said the unidentified person said. The unknown person stepped out of the nearby bushes.

The man was tall, dark, and handsome. **(A/N: Guess who it is?) **He had his fedora nestled naturally on his obsidian locks and he wore a pristine suit.

"Reborn is right you loser," Mukuro said, not missing a beat and with anger. Reborn chuckled and made his way over to Mukuro. "Since when have you been here?" he questioned.

Reborn simple stated, "Since I heard Dame-Tsuna scream like a little girl."

"Ah. Oya, would you mind getting this…" Mukuro graced Byakuran with a look of contempt. "…this _thing_ off me."

"You'll owe me."

"Oya, just get him off me."

"Don't ignore me, Muku-chan!" Byakuran shouted before being shot. "Mou, so mean," he continued as he dodge the incoming bullets. As the bullets continued to fire he ran like the devil himself was after him shouting, "I will be back!"

While this little mess was occurring, Tsuna was becoming a mess himself. He really wanted to cry out in frustration and pull at his hair. He tried to compose himself, but the thought that entered his mind completely derailed him. 'I have to go see Hibari-san in _his_ office _after_ school.'

He was also truly freaked out by what Mukuro had done along with the fact that Byakuran was alive. Had he been one to curse and swear, he would have. He couldn't believe Mukuro had…Never mind he could believe Mukuro had done that. He actually should've seen that coming. 'Why me!'

His right hand man and rain guardian were trying to break his trance to no avail.

"Tenth?" Gokudera said with teary eyes.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Gokudera-kun? What is it?"

"I, as your right hand man, will accompany you to that bastard's office," the self-proclaimed right hand man said way too enthusiastically.

"But then H-Hibari-san w-would b-bite us both t-to death! So y-you," he would step on egg shells with this, "should g-go home with Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…"

This was preceded with lots of yelling. An angry proclamation that the baseball freak was way too much of a freak and the Tenth should worry about subordinates' health.

The teacher finally came to his sense yelling at the class to sit down and be quiet.

* * *

"So how'd you break the curse?" Mukuro asked casually as he sat with Reborn inside a quaint little café.

Reborn was perplexed as to how Mukuro got his hand onto such information, but he figured that Mukuro was probably taking an educated guess. "Only temporary."

"Oya? Such a bummer~ I would just love to see Hibari call you 'baby' now!" he started laughing his creepy laugh.

" That would be comical, but I didn't bring you here to chit chat. You owe me a favor, so you will enter Tsuna's school." Reborn stated.

"Oya, sounds fun. I take it that you have already completed the paperwork?"

"Yes, now finish eating whatever you ordered and leave."

"So blunt. Ta ta for now~" Mukuro teased as he left the café to walk back to his gang.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Tsuna waited outside Hibari's office. He sat, waiting to be called into the office. When he was called, he walked in ton shaky legs.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Hibari stated as he continued to stare at the younger boy.

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked in reply.

"Sit down." The older demanded. Tsunayoshi sat quickly on the sofa, but not before tripping over his own two feet.

Hibari suppressed a chuckle. "You will come here after school for detention, with me, every other starting tomorrow. Understand?"

Tsuna nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good," Hibari state with finality.

"U-umm…May I a-ask what I d-did?"

"You were repeatedly late on several occasions, plus you and your destructive friends have completely destroyed part of the school grounds all this week."

"O-Oh…"

"Yes 'oh' indeed."

Tsuna shifted nervously under Hibari's gaze. He wanted to go home, badly. Hibari continued to stare at him and continued to scare the ever living crap out of him.

"C-Can I g-go home now?" Tsuna stuttered in a shaky voice.

"Yes"

Tsuna bolted out the door and to the gates of the school. As he left the school he felt eyes on him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's another short chapter again, but the next one seems like it might be longer. I hate short chapters just as much as you all, but I write them out first and then type them. This makes the chapters take longer and seem longer to me. They aren't so let us pray that I improve!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to update earlier, but FanFiction was being mean to me. I apologize~

* * *

As new day began Tsuna awoke to a one ton hammer, but, surprisingly, no Reborn. To say he was a little scared of what Reborn must be planning would be the understatement of the century. He dressed cautiously before going downstairs to the kitchen to eat a wonderful breakfast cooked by his mother.

After eating he headed to school trying to think of what Reborn could be planning. Never did it cross his mind that it might involve his mist guardian.

He rushed to homeroom alone because Gokudera and Yamamoto had to do something or other. He was scared for the end of the day to come, but as he stepped into the room his fear flew out the window. Tsuna saw Gokudera and Yamamoto talking with each other, no yelling involved. 'The world is ending! Nooo!'

"Juudaime!" screamed an overzealous Gokudera.

"Hey Tsuna," chimed Yamamoto. "So what did Hibari say?"

"O-oh. Nothing, but I can't go home with you guys today or Friday...," Tsuna replied.

"Why! What did that bastard do! I'll beat the shit out of him! One word and I'll do it!" shouted a pissed Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, Goku-chan," interrupted Yamamoto.

"What did you say baseball freak!" As the two had a one sided argument, Tsuna silently doubted Yamamoto's sanity and Gokudera's control…or therefore lock of. 'Please don't kill anyone! Please!'

The late bell rang and the teacher walked into the room. "We will be having a new student. He is a year older than you all by a year due to a medical problem. I expect you all to behave…Please come in." he finished and motioned towards the door.

The door opened and in walked Mukuro. Tsuna promptly fell off his chair, Gokudera gawked, and Yamamoto laughed. "Hello Tsunayoshi, bomb boy, and sword boy." Mukuro nodded in their direction.

Tsuna finally got back in his chair and took in Mukuro's attire. His hair was as usual, but he wore a white, medical eye patch over his red eye. He was dressed in the same shoes, shirt, and pants all the bots wore, though it seemed that he refused to wear the vest and tie.

"Everyone quiet down and then maybe we can ask our new student some questions," the teacher suggested. The entire class sat straight and quietly. After a few seconds the class began pelting Mukuro with questions.

A random girl with two much makeup batted her eyelashes and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No~ But maybe I should~" Mukuro said flirtatiously.

"What your favorite type of girl?" another girl asked, doing the same as the previous one.

"Don't know, but then again I bat for both teams." No one could tell whether or not he was joking. They all looked at the person next to them searching for an answer and unsure of what to do.

Mukuro busted out laughing. He couldn't take it! Their expressions were priceless. Mukuro's laughing caused a certain gray haired Italian to start screaming profanities at the top of his lungs.

All classes paused in their daily routine to listen to the obnoxious yelling and wonder what caused it. Unfortunately, this also meant that Hibari had heard and been annoyed by the yelling. He knew the voice. Hell! That guy was yelling every two freaking seconds. Tenth this! Baseball freak that!

Hibari stormed into the classroom…again. "Shut the hell up, you obnoxious, annoying, obsessive imbecile, before I make you." As he said this, he brandished his tonfas.

"Bastard! I dare you to say that again!" Gokudera then brandished his dynamite.

'Lord save me! Save me goddamit! Why must you hate me?' thought our poor little tuna fish.

'Hm…This won't be too bad… If you can't kill than because you might also die, beat the ever living shit out of them!' Mukuro thought before smirking. He then materialized his trident and joined the fight.

Yamamoto and Tsuna watched the terrified students flee the classroom. "Haha, Goku-chan is cute when he's angry. Opps. I said that aloud. Haha." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I-it's fine, Yamamoto...," Tsuna really didn't know how to react to that.

"It is? Yay," responded Yamamoto.

'What is wrong with my family?' thought Tsuna.

"They're your family so that should be obvious," a voice came from behind them.

"Eek! W-what the hell?"

Yamamoto went for a calmer response. "Hey it's Reborn!"

"Thank you captain obvious."

Tsuna decided to interrupt. "Reborn? Why are you here and why are you…an adult?" 'Did I just whine?'

"Want some cheese with that whine?" Reborn insulted. Tsuna flushed and thought, 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Reborn watched the three idiots fight before stepping in, "Okay idiots, stop beating the shit out of each other for two minutes to I can tell you something."

The "idiots" paused in their little fight to listen. "Seeing as how Dame-Tsuna got detention with Hib-"

"Making your move, Kyoya?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"I'm only speaking the truth."

"Shut up and let me continue! Anyway, I have decided that this weekend…," Reborn paused just for some dramatic effect, "we are all going to the beach. This includes all the guardians. You too, Hibari. I have also blackmailed Irie into coming, asked Bianchi and Byakuran, and invited Xanxus just for some violence.


	4. Chapter 4

Reactions to the news varied. Yamamoto, being the carefree baseball freak he is, cheered and exclaimed that he couldn't wait. Hibari "hn"ed and Mukuro smirked. Gokudera then asked what everyone, but him and Tsuna, didn't question. "How the hell is that fucking Byakuran even alive?"

Reborn pondered over whether to answer or not. He opted for a third choice. "Why don't we ask our resident expert on Hell? Mukuro?"

Everyone turned to look towards Mukuro. They were all at least a bit curious even if they refused to admit it. As they turned to look at Mukuro, they noticed that he now wore a lab coat and glasses. "Well in all seriousness, I'd say that the Devil found Byakuran so annoying that he gave him another chance at life to get the hell away from his obnoxious ass," answered the illusionist.

Everyone, but Tsuna and Gokudera, nodded excepting the answer easily. Though Tsuna didn't believe it, through numerous experiences, he learned to keep his mouth shut. "There's your answer," Reborn stated.

"That's not a fucking answer, Reborn! Mukuro just came up with some piece if shit as always!"Gokudera yelled. Reborn decided that it would a good chance to take a nappy time **(1)**. HE sat on a chair, put his feet on top of the desk and instantly fell asleep.

"But isn't that what I do, Bomb Boy?"Mukuro asked.

"Shut up you half-assed fucker!" Mukuro, along with Yamamoto, began laugh. "What the hell are you dumbasses laughing at?" yelled an extremely peeved Bomb Boy.

"Well this wonderful illusionist best be heading to his next class~" Mukuro sang before leaving in a cloud of mist. Tsuna and his other guardians went back to their classes, excluding Hibari, while Reborn continued his nappy time.

While Mukuro had said that he was going to his class, he truly skipped it. It was history and he hadn't felt like listening to a boring old teacher. He just sat an illusion of himself in one of the chairs and walked right out the school gates, heading towards a quaint little café in the middle of town.

He sat down inside at a booth in the back and looked over the menu. He ordered fairly quickly and two minutes later something sat in front of him. It wasn't food; it was Byakuran in all his white glory.

Meanwhile Reborn had kicked Yamamoto and Tsuna out a third story window. Then he convinced, or maybe seduced would be more appropriate, a defenseless female teacher into letting him teach her class. Gokudera had made a teacher deaf with his yelling and Hibari put twenty students in the hospital. All this occurred and only two minutes had past.

Going back to Byakuran and Mukuro, the two talked, throwing death threats in here or there. "What the hell is your problem, Marshmallow Freak?"

"My problem would be…" Byakuran trailed off.

"Could you just spit it out already? Your voice is annoying," Mukuro said, irritated, as he ate his chicken noodle soup.

"Byakuran leaned close to Mukuro and said, "I have an erection~" Mukuro proceeded to spit out the soup he'd been eating in Byakuran's face.

"That's not going to be your only problem," Mukuro said through clenched teeth. He admitted enough killing intent to knock out the people sitting near them. Mukuro reached across the table, grabbed Byakuran's collar, and pulled him foreword. "If I have to spend a weekend with, I suggest you keep your dick down and don't touch me," was all that Mukuro said before he proceeded to render Byakuran unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry! I know it's short, but I wanted to update this month and school hasn't been helping. I hope your enjoyed it though!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna waited in Hibari's office while Hibari went to beat the crap out of some poor, unfortunate souls. As he sat there, he thought back on the trouble his family caused and why if Gokudera hated causing trouble for his tenth was it always his fault. 'It's not _always_ him…but more often than not…'thought Tsuna. He continued to think for about 20 minutes before Hibari returned. However, Tsuna was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Hibari had returned and was right in front of his face. "Herbivore," Hibari said.

"Hieee!" screamed Tsuna. 'That scared the crap out of me! Why do they all do that? And by they, I mean Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro and lots of other people. Jeez… Do I have a "scare the crap out of this kid" sign on my back? No, I don't!" Hibari stood there, amused by the multitude of emotions flickering across Tsuna's face.

"Herbivore, get your head out of the clouds and your homework out now or I'll bite you to death," Hibari demanded. His threat worked and Tsuna quickly and shakily pulled out his homework. Luckily for him, he only math and history. Hibari decided that Tsuna would finish the history worksheet first. Tsuna started to work on completing the half done worksheet. After another 25 minutes Tsuna, with a lot of help from Hibari, began to work on a set of math problems.

Fifteen minutes later…"How do you not understand this, Herbivore?" Hibari questioned, raising his voice.

"Hie! I'm s-sorry!"

Hibari sighed heavily. "Tch. Fine. I'll explain slowly." After a very, very,_ very_, slow explanation in a dumb man's terms, Tsuna _finally_ understood and was able to start working on the problems.

Tsuna packed up his things and flung his bag over his shoulder once they were done. He turned toward Hibari, bowing and saying his thanks. Then as he headed to the door the room filled with smoke. Tsuna coughed and looked around anxiously. He heard a gun fire before he was knocked out.

* * *

Tsuna awoke in a car. Looking around he saw that he and Hibari were tied back to back. Hibari was thankfully unconscious. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the same situation except they were both knocked out still. Lambo was pinned to the roof, hanging from his tail and snoring loudly. Ryohei was strapped to a seat somehow managing to snore louder than Lambo. Byakuran and Mukuro were in the same position as Tsuna and Hibari, but Mukuro was awake and glaring at Reborn. Reborn just sat, smirking and sitting on the comfortable seat of the car.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn replied.

"Why are we tied up, where are we going, and why are they knocked out?"Tsuna yelled in a panic.

"It was fun is the first answer. We're going to the beach like I said before and it was fun," Reborn answered smoothly. From the smirk on his face, he was obliviously enjoying this.

"Tsunayoshi, as much as I revel in the fact that your scared shitless, please refrain from waking the other imbeciles," Mukuro stated with a strained smirk.

Tsuna, being the kind fool he is, looked at Mukuro with concern. "What's wrong, Mukuro?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"I do!"

"Fine," Mukuro paused to take a deep breath before he continued. "This stupid Marshmallow Freak is groping me in his sleep! By no means is this nice nor am I _enjoying_ it!" Cue a pointed glare at Reborn. "Ow! Stupid Marshmallow Freak! Let go of my ass!"

Byakuran's eyelids fluttered opened as Reborn chuckled. He hadn't thought this would be that much fun. "Muku-chan!" Byakuran yelled as he managed to glomp Mukuro even though he was tied up. Insults were thrown at Byakuran.

Reborn interrupted Mukuro's insults and Byakuran's cooing. "Whomever you're tied up with is who you're rooming with." Tsuna's face morphed into a look of horror and Mukuro sighed heavily. Byakuran cheered before Mukuro kicked him.

"Marshmallow Freak, remember, keep your dick down or you'll be fish food." Tsuna's horror went up a few notches on the horror scale.

'What the hell is wrong with the mafia?' thought Tsuna.

"Are you implying that something is wrong with me, Tsuna? And watch your language," Reborn said as he adjusted his fedora to shadow his eyes.

"Hie! N-no! N-never!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Well we're here," Reborn stated before he rendered the three unconscious. Reborn steeped out of the car and ordered the men surrounding it to carry the boys to their rooms. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Tsuna and Hibari have to room with Xanxus. Bianchi is also staying with Gokudera and Yamamoto…Oh well.' Reborn shrugged before smirking devilishly. 'This is going to be good.'

Just then Xanxus pulled up in a car and Bianchi came to a stop on her motorcycle in front of Reborn. She got of her motorcycle, taking off her helmet, and hugged Reborn. "Reborn, my love, I missed you!" Bianchi exclaimed.

Xanxus, meanwhile, had gotten out of his car and strode over to the two hitmen. "I had better have a room to myself, Arcobaleno," Xanxus growled.

"Of course you do," Reborn lied and then, hand on his hat, he walked off with Bianchi to some place not even God knows. A man in a suit came up to Xanxus to give him directions to his room. As the man gave the directions he stuttered a bit, so Xanxus beat the crap out of him before heading to his room.

A little while later in the distance, Reborn and Bianchi heard a yell of "What the fucking hell!" Needless to say Tsuna and Hibari continued to be unconscious in the hallway of the building.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I know the last one was short and all of my chapters are that way, but I just can't seem to making them longer if I want to get a chapter out every month.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning found Tsuna and Hibari in one of the other hotel rooms, courtesy of a pitying worker. The first to wake up was Gokudera. He looked around only to notice he was lying in a bed with the baseball idiot. He promptly freaked out and kicked Yamamoto out of the bed.

Needless to say, Yamamoto was the second one to wake. He blinked drowsily, waking up slowly while smile like he was high. "Good morning, Goku-chan!"

"Don't call me that! Where the hell is Juudaime!"Gokudera yelled before he ran out of the room, screaming his previously asked question. His screaming caught the attention of one of the maids. Gokudera's sight narrowed in on the poor woman. He approached her before demanding to know where his beloved Tenth was. The maid pointed to a door, visibly shaking.

Gokudera ran right though the door, literally. Tsuna woke up screaming like a little girl and Hibari scowled as he threw a tonfa at Gokudera. A few seconds later Yamamoto stepped through the remains of the door to see Gokudera and Hibari yelling obscenities at each other.

"P-please stop! Gokudera! Hibari-san!" begged one poor Tuna.

"But Juudaime, he disturbed your sleep," Gokudera tried to reason.

"That was you, herbivore," stated Hibari with a threatening look in his eyes.

"Shut up, bastard!" Gokudera yelled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Maa, maa, Goku-chan," said Yamamoto. As soon as Yamamoto joined the conversation, Gokudera turned his anger towards him. This resulted in Gokudera chasing a laughing Yamamoto down the hall.

"Stupid herbivores," Hibari muttered.

"H-Hibari…"

Just then a red head walked by the door, then the red head took a step back to stare at the remnants of the door. "Tsuna?" said the red head.

"Ah! Irie! What are you doing here?" questioned Tsuna.

"Um...Well, I received an invitation…and it said to come to this hotel," Irie said. 'It actually threatened more than inviting me…'Irie thought.

"O-oh! Well, the more the merrier I guess…" Tsuna said glancing warily at Hibari. "I guess we should get everyone together to see what Reborn is planning this time," he said before sighing. Irie nodded in agreement as Tsuna got out of his bed. Then they both stared at Hibari, unsure of what to do. Hibari just sighed before he got up. Afterwards the trio went in search of their other friends and acquaintances.

The first ones they came across were Gokudera and Yamamoto who were still playing their extreme game of tag. After some cajoling from Tsuna, Gokudera finally calmed down enough for them to continue gathering everybody. At some point in time, Hibari disappear to go fight with Xanxus which would probably result in half of the hotel charred.

"U-um…Gokudera, Yamamoto can you go get Ryohei and Lambo?" asked a fidgeting Tsuna.

"Anything for you Juudaime!" Gokudera practically screamed as he got down on his knees to worship Tsuna.

"…." Tsuna had long since given up on trying to stop him. Nothing worked! Yamamoto and Gokudera left after a few minutes of Tsuna worshipping that left am awkward Tsuna and Irie.

"So who is left?" Irie asked.

"Um…Mukuro and Byakuran," Tsuna said glancing to the side.

"What!" Irie was shocked. As far as he knew Byakuran was dead. After Tsuna and the gang had returned from the future, Irie had odd dreams that ended up being vision of the future. Reborn had confronted him and explained what had happened. Irie had a stomach ache _every_ time he thought about it for the next week. His mother was so worried that _she_ ended up having a stomach ache.

"Yeah…" Tsuna looked around for a worker. When spotted a uniformed man, he ask him if he knew were Mukuro and Byakuran. After Tsuna had given a description of the two, the man gave them the room number and directions.

As they neared the room, they heard muffled yelling. Once they were in front of the door, Tsuna opened the door to see Byakuran trying to shove his tongue down Mukuro's thought. "Get your marshmallow mouth away from me, Marshmallow Freak!" Mukuro screamed as his hand floundered around in search of his trident. Tsuna and Irie just gawked at the sight in front of them. "Keep your dick down and _away_ from me! How many times must I say for you to understand?" Mukuro continued screaming obscenities at Byakuran while Tsuna covered his eyes and Irie's spirit left his body.

After the mind scarring events that Tsuna and Irie witnessed, they returned to the lobby with Mukuro and Byakuran. In the lobby, they found Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. Gokudera was yelling at Ryohei telling him to shut up. Lambo was running around throwing sticky grape candies. Yamamoto was laughing with a grape candy stuck in his hair and Ryohei just kept screaming 'EXTREME!'

Once everyone calmed down, they discussed what to do. Reborn had yet to show up to dictate their day and neither had Xanxus, Bianchi, or Hibari, so they all agreed to go down to the beach. Everyone went back to their rooms to search for bathing suits. After twenty minutes of searching, all of them returned to the lobby and then they headed towards the beach.

They made to the beach all in one piece though most of them argued the entire way. Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto went to play 2-on-2 beach volley. It was Tsuna and Yamamoto vs. Gokudera and Ryohei. Gokudera was not happy. Lambo was running towards the water and every time a wave came he would run back onto the sand. Irie was watching him as he stood in the water, giggling a bit. Mukuro put down a towel and lied on top of it, relaxing in the warm embrace of the sun. Byakuran plopped down right next to him and just stared at him. Mukuro felt that Byakuran was creepier than even himself.

Eventually, after a very extreme volleyball match, a tuckered out five year old and one pissed off/ creeped out illusionist later, they all were sitting in the sand chatting and having a good time. Then…Lambo woke up fully recharged and ready to go. "Lambo-san wants a castle!" Tsuna groaned, he could see where this was going. "Lambo-san thinks everyone should make Lambo-san a castle!" everyone exchanged looks. They were all fairly bored, so they all agreed…eventually.

"I think there should be prizes," Mukuro said smirking devilishly.

"I agree with Muku-chan!"

"Shut up, Marshmallow Freak!" Byakuran pouted, but, for once, he shut up.

"L-like what?" asked Tsuna nervously. 'This can't end well,' he thought.

"Well the cow would obliviously be the judge." This gained an indignant shout from Gokudera. "I Think the winner should choose what the losers must do," Mukuro explain with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Lambo-san agrees!" Gokudera looked like he was going to strangle him."You," Lambo started, pointing at Irie, "shall be the awesome Lambo-san's servant and play with me while they build my castle!" Irie just sighed and picked him up. At least he didn't have to participate in this contest.

* * *

A/N: Well this one is longer than the other chapters. Not by much, but I try. Oh and if you have any suggestions for castle designs or anything else really, tell me! I could use some suggestions because I don't know where this is going. It's just whatever pops into my head~


	7. Chapter 7

As Lambo and Irie played in the ocean for an hour or so, the rest of them built their castle. However, some of the design where questionable…

Byakuran's "castle" was by no means appropriate for a five year old. His castle was actually more like a shrine to Mukuro. It consisted of a Mukuro in a revealing yukata. Surrounding the statue of Mukuro was a dead Hibari, a crying Lambo, and a bowing Reborn. Of course, as soon as the rest of the gang saw this, there was hell to pay. Mukuro knocked the shit out of Byakuran and so Byakuran was literally knocked out of the competition.

Mukuro's castle was actually that, a castle. However, it scared the shit out of Tsuna how proceed to squeak and faint. This, in turn, made Lambo laugh at Tsuna and calm Mukuro the winner. Yamamoto pouted at the defeat, but smiled as he turned back to his Ultimate Baseball Castle. Ryohei screamed "extreme" and then extremely destroyed his Extremely Extreme Castle. Sand flew into Gokudera's face, so he began to scream at everyone, which gave Irie a stomach ache.

"Extreme!"

"Shut the hell up Turf Top!"

"Kufufufu!"

"Owwww… My stomach…"

Shots rang throughout the beach. Xanxus showed up and so had Hibari. "I'll bite you all to death." Xanxus just scowled at everyone and everything before he blew up all the "castles". Lambo started to wail and fail his arms. Irie began to panic, trying to calm Lambo down. Gokudera turned red in anger. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Where's Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto. Gokudera paled and looked around. He spotted Tsuna beginning taken away by the tide.

"Juudaime! I'll save you!" Gokudera screamed as he jumped into the water. He dragged his boss back to the shore and checked to make sure Tsuna was still breathing.

Mukuro gave Gokudera a sly smirk. "Why do you give him CPR? We all know you want to." Byakuran dropped to the ground as he laughed and rolled. As this scene played out, in the back Lambo threw a grenade toward a shocked Gokudera who was lighting up a bomb.

"WHA-" The grenade landed next to Gokudera before it went off. The grenade knocked out Gokudera and injured Tsuna and Ryohei. As Gokudera fell to the ground, his bomb flew out of his hand, only for it to hit Yamamoto square in the face and blow up. Due to the explosions, Tsuna woke up. As he looked around, he saw Ryohei picking a fight with Hibari and irritating Xanxus in the process.

"Shut up, Trash!"

"Don't call me Trash to the extreme!"

"I'll bite you all to death." The three began to fight, creating explosions and craters in the sand.

"Marshmallow Freak, bring me my towel," ordered Mukuro.

"Yes, Master~" sang a very, very, _very_, happy Byakuran. He picked up Mukuro's towel and laid it down for him. Mukuro sat down to watch the show…or in this case, the fight.

* * *

A/N: I apologize that this is very short and only half the length of my normal chapters. However, it's because of school, tennis, and the simple fact that I wasn't in the mood to write. I could have written more, but that would have taken long and I wanted to post something so you know that I didn't decide to drop the story or such. Thanks for reading!


End file.
